Foghorned Freckletoes
by JustOneMoreAmber
Summary: A short bit of love. We all know in our hearts we wanted these two to get some action. Come on now. They would be so cute together.   In their 6th year Well…Luna's 5th , everyone else is at the quidditch game! They aren't…. PLEASE REVIEW. :D


**A/N:::: **A short bit of love. We all know in our hearts we wanted these two to get some action. Come on now. They would be so cute together.

In their 6th year(Well…Luna's 5th), everyone else is at the quidditch game! They aren't….

**MY FIRST FANFIC LIKE EVER. If they seem kinda OOC, sorry.

"Loony" Lovegood once again sat against the stone wall of the castle. Although she usually got into the quidditch spirit at Hogwarts, today just wasn't the day. That boy, Draco, he just pushed her to the limit sometimes. He could be kind when he wanted to be-_or,_ Luna countered, _when it's convenient for him._ But today was the final straw. That _prat_ had pushed her too far.

She had been looking for Foghorned Freckletoes while going up the steps to get a seat at the quidditch match. After all, they did gather in those pesky forgotten sort of places. And under the stairs fit the description completely. She quietly checked underneath each as she went, running her fingers softly over the old light brown wood, feeling for signs or maybe imprints of some sort. That was what was so unique about the Foghorned Freckletoes-they always left something behind. A scratch, a mark, and imprint, a little bit of something torn off, it didn't matter. There was evidence everywhere when they chose a habitat. They didn't bother to clean up much.

She was getting up just about to check the final stair when Draco Malfoy came over and stepped on her head with his foot.

She quickly had tried to get up. "I'm so terrible sorry, my apologies-!" she was already attempting to say calmly. Maybe he just accidentally knocked into her. Or maybe he just hadn't seen her approaching.

But when he crushed down on her harder and she felt her ear tug way farther over than it should be, she barely kept herself from screaming out. "Draco, please stop this."

He smiled down at her, his shiny and perfectly combed platinum blonde hair hanging slightly in his eyes. He jerked his foot harder and farther to the left, pulling her left ear more and more. She could feel her ear burning and she couldn't hear as well. Did Draco have some sort of potion lathered all over the bottom of his shoes? She tried to use her hand to reach up to her ear to feel it but Draco put his other foot on her arm, mashing it into the stairs. As he did so, little bits of wood got stuck all over Luna, and something poked her arm and she started bleeding.

Draco smiled. "I'm having a horrible day, Loony, and I needed to have a little bit of joy." He sneered at Crab and Goyle. "This is a bloody holiday right?"

The two nodded and smiled and laughed, but neither really cared. They both just wanted to get down to the quidditch field and get ready for the game. Didn't Malfoy remember he had a game to play?

Luna shuddered involuntarily as the word was spat from his lips. _Loony._ "I would rather prefer if you didn't call me that, Draco," Luna said quietly. She absolutely _despised_ when people used her rather popular nickname. She didn't necessarily put on a big show about it usually. She didn't really care about what other people thought of her. The only person she had to please was herself. But today was a rather different story.

"Well, Loony," Draco started. "How can you decide what you 'prefer' when you can't even walk in a straight line? You belong locked up at Saint Mungos!" Luna closed her eyes. Draco was foolish. Didn't everyone know walking in a straight line just made you Pucklebory meat? You had to walk in zig zags or curves, swatting your hands every now and then in order to keep them away from entering your mind. Their presence was incredibly hazardous to your health and they would eventually form nests in your brain.

As a couple of on looking Slytherins laughed, Draco stepped off her head. It felt very heavy and she could hardly hear out of the ear Draco had dug his foot into. Her arm and her ear were both spitting out blood.

Draco laughed as he walked away. "The potion enhances blood flow. One little cut…and you're swimming in a pool of red."

Luna barely got up, trying to get down the stairs as quickly as possible. She slipped a few times because she felt a little faint in the head, but she finally managed to grip the edge of the walkway and make it down before too many people started staring. But to them, it was an "everyday Loony thing." So it didn't take them by that much surprise. She was sure the blood gushing out of her ear and a small patch on her arm had some effect on her peers, however.

Finally here she was: collapsed against the cool stone wall of the castle-too fatigued to walk the rest of the way to Ravenclaw tower(which she figured was a side effect of the potion Malfoy rubbed all over her)-and the fall scenery had her intoxicated in a sort of…happiness.

As soon as she was about to close her eyes to the golden leaves swaying on the tall trees surrounding the castle, Neville Longbottom came running out of Hogwarts, trying to get to the game on time. That was when he saw Luna, and he winced, rushing down to sit next to her. Luna jumped when she felt him land down next to her with a _thud_, and she opened her eyes.

"Bloody hell Luna!" Neville cursed, looking her over. "What happened to you?"

She shrugged. "Draco. He just judges people too much. He doesn't like the unorthodox."

"Is that a creature?" Neville asked.

"No," Luna countered, the ghost of a smile playing on her lips. "It's a word. I was actually a Ravenclaw for something you know." Then she stared off into the distance, hugging her knees, her radish earrings swaying back and forth in the breeze.

Neville got out his wand and starting casting charms to counter act the potion. "What are you doing?" Luna questioned.

"Sh…."

Neville cast a cleaning charm and all that was left was a purple bruise on the left side of Luna's face from where Malfoy had actually used violence, and the potion hadn't done all the work.

"Damn Malfoy!" Neville said under his breath, picking some wood shavings out of her beautiful dirty blonde hair. "Well, that's the best I can do, Luna. Now I guess I have to go find Trevor…"

Luna smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Neville." His face was as red as his Gryffindor robes. She had to know by now didn't she? _Today was the day, _Neville decided silently in his mind. He had to let his feelings out in the open.

He pulled out of her hug and tilted her head upwards so her lips would softly meet his. It stayed like that for a second and suddenly Luna looked like she was fully aware of what was going on. Startled, she pulled away. "What was that for, Neville?" she asked him, looking up to his face. It hadn't been rude. Just...curious.

"_Bloody h-"_ Neville started. "You mean you didn't know?"

Luna looked puzzled. "Didn't know what?"

Neville blushed and kissed the purple bruise on her cheek. "How much I love you."

With that Luna smiled and kissed Neville on the lips again, an innocent first kiss experience or sorts for the both of them. Their arms wrapped around each other to pull the other closer. The school said she was just checking for Kahnobholla Boinglers in his mouth, but neither of them cared.


End file.
